Encryption is the process of using a cryptographic key to scramble the contents of an electronic message (i.e., the plaintext) rendering it unreadable by anyone but the holder of a corresponding key (i.e., the intended recipient), the result being an unintelligible message (i.e., the ciphertext). Decryption reverses the encryption process by converting ciphertext back to plaintext, thereby restoring the original message. Encryption and decryption can be used to provide message security. Message security, particularly electronic mail (e-mail) encryption and decryption, has seen a relatively low adoption rate amongst Internet users. Many users know that messages transmitted via open networks such as the Internet are plainly readable, yet they commonly do not use encryption to solve this problem. Furthermore, from organized studies to anecdotal evidence, many people seem to have difficulty with effectively using encryption software.
As shown in FIG. 1, a traditional secure e-mail system includes e-mail server 106 in connection with user computer 102 and an open communications network such as Internet 1000. In order to send a message securely over Internet 1000, a user usually installs encryption software 104 on user computer 102. The user is then typically required to configure various settings in encryption software 104, including such things as key lengths, algorithms, passwords, and other security related parameters.
The overarching architectural goal of secure electronic communication is to make encryption easy to use and ubiquitous. Unfortunately, security experts often view security as an “all-or-nothing” prospect. This has led to, for example, complex software, difficult to use interfaces, and poor performance. What is needed, then, is a secure, transparent electronic communication system that alleviates the need for end users to interact with encryption software.